


Bloom

by possiblypasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Consent, Pheromones, Plant fucking, Plant sex, Terato, Teratophillia, ecosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: Your body aches from the wild satyr party... and the pollen that settles on your body feels so good... and the flower... oh the flower... how could you resist?





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is a story that takes place in the world that my OCs live in. And what with tumblr restricting so much nsfw content, I've decided to put all my longer content on here. If you would like to learn about The Forest/My OCs, my tumblr is thoughtlessjunk.tumblr.com.  
> But for now, enjoy the relaxation and beauty of The Forest  
> <3

You’re walking along, kind of in a daze. You’ve just come from a party with the satyrs. Hours of dancing, drinking, and lazy but active fucking. Your limbs feel heavy and sore, but you’re feeling good.

The path you’re walking begins to soften underneath your feet as the dirt and pebbles fade into cushioned moss. The air is thick and heavy, a sweet smell taking over your senses as your eyelids begin to droop. You’re muscles are aching and it would be nice… Oh so nice… To just… Lay down…

Before your body hits the floor, a large, pink petal moves to catch you, gently lowering you to the ground. It feels like silk on your sensitive skin, and your muscle pain… is fading…. Everything feels… so good….

Through your mostly closed eyelids you see little tufts of faintly glowing pollen filling the air. They gently glide around the flowers. So many beautiful flowers surround the path and the pollen’s glow makes them all the more beautiful. A few tufts float down to rest on your skin and send pleasing shivers up your body. Before you know it, you’ve been covered head to toe. The warm feeling of the pollen clouding your mind. Your thoughts swirling and sensual.

The flower petals that caught you earlier brushes over your body, and you moan at the feeling. It feels like a heavy silk. The head of the flower is taller than you are and large enough that you could fit snugly inside of it’s petals. Oh what that must be like… Enclosed… In the softness of so many petals…

It seems that the path has faded away, leaving you under the care of these beautiful flowers, the small patch is clear of trees, but the branches of those that surround it reach over and create a low canopy. But you don’t notice that. The petal keeps brushing over you and your senses are only attuned it it. The flower opens fully and the pistle arches over to best over your nipples. It feels so good, and your mind begins sinking… Feeling… So… Good….

Your nipples harden, and the pistil curls around your waist, lifting you into it’s petals. Your body is so relaxed and limp, you can only lazily smile as you are brought into the flower’s center.

The pink petals slowly close, encasing you and some of the pollen in a dim reddish light. One of the stamen pushes you up as the pistil unfurls from and you and straightens back up, the tip curving to the side. All you can think about is how much you want to touch it and the stamen nudges you towards it. Two of them open your legs after you gently fall to your knees and wrap your arms around the thick base of the pistil.

Your body is so warm and the flower is so gentle with you as you begin to thrust against the stamen. It begins to sweat a slick sap that feels incredible on your skin, and a feeling of neediness washes over you. You need to cum… If you don’t cum… You need to…

As if reading your mind, you feel one of the stamen pushing against your hole, slicking you up and then…. Sweet bliss.

You are filled, and can only manage small thrusts against the pistil. You fall back and the other stamen curls around your waist and limbs, holding you up as you are fucked.

Then, there is a moment when you are empty. You want to protest, but you are suddenly being lifted. All the blood rushes to your head as two of the stamen hold you upside-down by your ankles. And that’s when you feel it. The thick and bulbous head of the pistil working it’s way into you.

The flower gives you no time to react before the pistil begins to pump into you, deeper and deeper with every thrust. It feels like you are going to burst from the pleasure, but you still haven’t cum. Why… Why can’t you cum…. Please…

And again, as if reading your mind, the pistil stops moving. You hang there, your body so limp and yet feeling so good that you don’t care what happens next. And then, the pistil slowly but surely pulls out. Only the tip still inside of you. And as your mind starts to become less fogged, it thrusts back into you and you finally cum. The waves of pleasure crash over you for what feels like years as you are pounded. You never want this to stop… You want to stay here… Forever…

Weeks later, you finally wander out from that particular patch of The Forest and as you walk by a few of your saytr friends, they immediately know from the soft glow to your skin where you’ve been off to lately. And they know you’ll soon be going back.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thoughtlessjubk.tumblr.com!!  
> If you like this story, The Forest is the world where my OCs live in!!


End file.
